


It Was Written in the Margin

by anarchycox



Series: Anarchycox's 2019 Personal Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Pre-Relationship, merlin discovers romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Demon Merlin finds an abandoned book in a park and becomes obsessed with romance novels.





	It Was Written in the Margin

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after "In the Garden, After Dark" but before "The Devil Always Gets His Due"

Merlin was out for a walk. He walked a lot around London, it was so changed from his last visit a few hundred years ago. So busy, and loud. Hell was surprisingly quiet. They had learned humans suffer so much more when they scream but can’t hear it. He worked in silence, and was a solitary man in general, especially with his friend having been gone. Apparently Merlin scared even his brethren.

But he didn’t seem to scare Eggsy.

Bravery, foolishness, compassion, he couldn’t quite figure out why Eggsy kept him. He just knew he was glad of it. There was a tug on the lead in his hand and he smiled. They were trying to train JB but it was mixed results. There was a huge fuss and whines. “Did you get stuck in the bush there?” he asked and knelt down and fished JB out. Which took more work than any other time the dog got stuck. “What is going on, you silly little -” He tugged hard and out popped JB with an extremely worn and torn book. Merlin laughed a bit, “New definition of dog earred hmmm?”

JB just looked so proud of his discovery.

“Good hunting, JB,” Merlin praised. The cover was torn and the whole thing was a bit soggy and he was ready to throw it in the next rubbish bin he found, but the spine fell open, broken in a place and he looked at saw someone had made a note in the book. “Try this on Steve,” he read out loud and wondered what was to be tried on Steve. He glanced at the text on the damp page and realized that it was about fornication. He took JB to a bench and they sat and he read it, intrigued. The woman in the book seemed very happy, but why was the gentleman leaving. He found himself finishing the chapter and starting the next, but a drizzle began. He put the book in his pocket and headed home.

Wikipedia disappointed him for the first time, not telling him how to dry a book, but it was a good thing because he discovered Youtube tutorials. “Oh this is fucking spectacular,” Merlin said to the empty house. He couldn’t believe all the information that was available there. He found one that seemed particularly useful and it did dry the book and the next day he made a strong cuppa and settled in with it.

It was a romance, and it was perfection. But the cover had the name of the author torn off, and the front pages were too smudged to read. He required more books of this nature. It was a fascinating tale and he hungered.

He realized he still had the twenty quid weekly allowance that Eggsy gave him for his wanders. He usually bought coffee, or kebabs with it, but now the money would serve a larger purpose. Merlin searched for the nearest bookstores and wondered what the difference was when a store was used. He checked their web page and blinked. They were having a sale on their romance section, buy two get one free. Now that was most fortuitous. He put out some food for JB and went to the bookstore just two stops away on the underground, and when he stepped into the shop, he felt a peace he hadn’t in a long time. It was quiet, and smelled musty and there were towers of books on shelves that could barely hold them.

“It is Alexandria,” he said as reverently as a demon could. It was a shame his friend’s dick caused that to burn, but what could you do? And with the proliferation of books thanks to the printing press he imagined libraries had long gone out of fashion. Pity, they were the best of humanity. He breathed in the musty smell, and looked at cracked spines and began to wander around.

“Hiya, can I help you?” a woman called out from somewhere that he couldn’t see.

“I was given to understand by your web page you are having a sale?” he called back.

“Yeah,” she appeared from one of the cramped aisles. “You want horror, or like the dude adventure books, suspense?”

Merlin shook his head. “The romance section.”

“Okay,” she shrugged. “Over here.” She lead him to a corner. “What are you into? Historical, modern, urban fantasy, romantic suspense?”

“There are that many genres?”

“Yeah, you think it, there is a romance about it.”

Merlin pulled the tattered book from his book. “I found this in a park. I wish to read more.”

“That’s a Mills and Boon imprint.” She pointed to a wall. “Good place to start to see what types you like, we have them cheap and they read quick. You can get a few types, see what turns your crank, come back and we’ll get you sorted.”

“Thank you,” he said. Merlin took a look at her soul. Hmmm, something was crushing it, an outside force. Withering it away. No, that would not do, she was providing him with books. “Don’t agree to the threesome your boyfriend wants, just to see if you like it. You know you won’t. And you know the woman he wants you to have the threesome with is the one he is cheating on your with.”

“How do you know that?” she asked and started to move away from him.

“I’m psychic,” he said.

“He wants us to be poly,” she whispered still stepping away. “It might work.”

“For some, aye, but not for you. He is pruning you away, find someone who waters your soul.”

She laughed a little hysterically. “That sounds like something from one of those romance books behind you.”

“That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Would you like to know your lucky lotto numbers?” He had seen that on a commercial online. Figured it added to his I’m a psychic lie.

“I’m good. I’m...can you just leave you money on the counter and not screw me over?”

“I can,” he promised and she ran to the back room, crying. Hmmm, he’d have to ask Eggsy about that. He provided valuable information, she should be happy.

He looked at the books and realized he’d be able to leave with nine thanks to the sale. He picked them out at random from the huge stack and put his money on the table and took one of the cloth bags. He’d come back with the three quid for it next week. Merlin headed home and lay them all out on the kitchen table. It was so hard to pick where to begin. He made a cuppa and sat and moved the pile around a little, playing with order. He didn’t read the synopsis, just organized based on the cover. Then he took a quick flip through and looked to see if anyone had written anything in the books.

One had a forgotten grocery list stuck inside it, written in an old spidery hand. Yes, that would be the first. The woman had been correct, they read quickly and in five days he had all nine finished but he did not get his allowance until the day after next. That was annoying. Maybe he could ask for it early.

He made the lasagna, a favourite of Eggsy’s and they were eating dinner, Eggsy talking about how his training was going in terms of sewing. “And was hoping I could maybe use you as my guinea pig? Been working on a waistcoat. Hoped you’d let me build it to you. Need to measure you a bunch. That okay?”

“It is,” Merlin agreed easily, figured that would help with his request. “If I may ask a favour in return?”

“Sure,” Eggsy finished his lasagna and pushed his plate away. “Seriously, just the best Merlin.”

“It is a pleasing combination of textures,” Merlin nodded. “I am happy to make it for you. I request an advance on my allowance.”

Eggsy blinked. “Okay? Why? You never run out before.”

“I have had five weeks of allowance, that is hardly enough to begin a statistical analysis of my spending habits. An equivalent five weeks of torture and I have only begun to crack into what will truly hurt a person’s soul. You need a good few months of conversation and basic work to really get at what will do the most damage.”

“What you have them fill out personality questionnaires or something?”

“Yes, though the more Buzzfeed quizzes a person does in their lifetime, the more data we have going in. Did you know there is a direct correlation between how many online quizzes you do and your likelihood of ending up under my charge? Would you like to know the tipping number? You just did which Game of Thrones character you are most like.” Merlin smiled at him, ready to supply the data.

“No, I am good,” Eggsy decided. “Not doing anymore now, thanks.”

“You are welcome.”

“So, why do you need an advance?”

“I bought books. I read the books. I require more books. Plus I stole a cloth bag to carry the books, and do want to pay them back.”

“You are a demon, and you are fretting over stealing a reusable bag?” Eggsy shook his head. “Tell you what, I’ll give you the advance, and a bonus of the amount for the bag. Because that is cute as hell.”

“Hell’s cute department is just the worst. Burns out demons faster than you would believe. You only get transferred there if you have really upset the boss.”

“What exactly is...nope, I’m out, strip down so I can measure you.” Eggsy got up and took his plate to the sink.

Merlin stood up as well and took everything off and waited. “You should get your measuring tape?” He waited some more while Eggsy just stared at him. He looked down at himself. “Did I fuck up my human form? Everything seemed appropriate.”

“You have tattoos.”

“Back home, I bear marks, spells, that go with the job. They translated to these pictures on my skin.” Merlin held up an arm, covered in swirls. “I researched on wikipedia. They seem to have translated to mostly druid symbols.” He touched his naked hip. “Celtic ones, like the Merlin mark here. I think they look good. Are they wrong?”

“No, not wrong,” Eggsy replied.

“Why is your pulse raised? Are they creating a fight or flight instinct in you?” Merlin was concerned.

“All good,” Eggsy promised. “And measuring you for a waistcoat. Just meant take the jumper off. You can put your pants back on.”

“Very well,” Merlin agreed and they went to the living room and Eggsy measured him. It was odd to have Eggsy touching him that much. He maybe was beginning to understand why humans enjoy touch when it was all over. Merlin needed to do more research.

The next morning his allowance was on the table, with the extra for the cloth bag. Excellent. Merlin had to wait for shops to open though, so did some laundry and other chores. He didn’t mind taking care of the house, it was a nice and orderly feeling. And he was pretty sure it was why he got the allowance and now that he had a specific purpose for the money, he wanted to make sure that it kept flowing. He had done research and knew to avoid new bookstores, used meant he could get more. And he had liked that shop and she had promised advice.

It was finally late enough, they’d be open and he headed out, deciding to walk instead of the underground. He passed an Anglican church, automatically flipped it off as he walked by but had to pause and step back.

A sign said “Rummage Sale. Books, Clothes, Odds and Sods” with an arrow to the back door.

Well now, maybe god was useful for something for once. He headed in and laughed a little when the lights flickered. “Yes, I know, absence of god’s light blah blah,” he laughed. “Like I have missed it, dumb arse.” He went to the basement where tables were set up. The book section was easy to find and his eyes were ablaze when he saw they were one pound each. Excellent. He went through the books and found the most beat up romance novels they had. He had an affection with the ones that looked like they had been through battle.

There was something appealing about worn down books.

He took them to the ancient woman sitting by the door. “Do other churches do these sales?”

“They do,” she said. “There is a web page about local rummage and boot sales, that can help you.”

“Excellent,” Merlin replied. He handed over his money and the lights flickered again. He snickered.

“Wiring needs updating,” she sighed.

“Aye, the wiring.” He took his books home and was disappointed, not a one had anything written in it, but that was fine. He began to read.

He might need to ask for a raise in his allowance.

***************************

“Okay, so I wasn’t going to ask,” Eggsy said as he placed the ice pack against Merlin’s cheek. “But I gotta know, what happened that you ended up busted in the day time?”

“There was a disagreement.”

“I figured, but over what, and ummm, why does it look like you lost? You are a demon, shouldn’t you have won? Was it like a group, jump you for the wallet you don’t have?”

“No, the woman had friends with her, but she did this alone,” Merlin said. “And we disagreed who should buy a particular book. We reached for it at the same time, and she said a gentleman would give it to her, I said I was no gentleman and then things sort of spiraled out of control.” Merlin was pouting. “It was the last in a series, I have been searching rummage sales for it for a month.”

“She clocked you?”

“I have to admit it was impressive, she didn’t even come up to my shoulder, but her pursed was weighed down with gifts from grandchildren and caught my cheek at a good angle.”

“Merlin, the woman who beat you up over a used copy of a book was how old?”

“Seventy-four, and a fierce soul.” Merlin looked at him. “You are trying not to laugh.”

“Nope,” Eggsy coughed and was biting his lip hard. “Those old birds roll hard.”

“They do,” Merlin was in earnest. “A cane was shook in my direction that looked like it would do more damage.”

“Good of you to walk away,” Eggsy said. “Excuse me a moment.”

Merlin held the ice pack to his cheek and waited while he heard Eggsy laugh from another room. It took him several minutes to return. Merlin glared at him when he sat back down. “I need to know how the series ends, Eggsy.”

“You can use my library card, see if they have it.”

“Excuse me?” Merlin froze. “Library?”

“Yeah, a small branch not too far away. And if they don’t have it, as long as it is in the system it can be brought to there.”

“Library?” Merlin’s voice was raising. “You still have libraries?”

“Of course, actually more popular than ever, what with people having less money these days for books, plus all their general resources.”

“I am fully aware of the lack of money for books. My allowance gets spent on each trip to a rummage sale.”

“Been noticing the piles of romance novels that are appearing around the house. Been wondering about your organization system, to be honest,” Eggsy said, “I can tell there is one, but can’t follow the logic.”

“It is a three tiered system,” Merlin began.

“Don’t actually care. You want my library card?"

“I want to shred your soul into pieces that I hang from the ceiling to ring like wind chimes for not letting me know libraries still exist.”

“See if I give you the card now, after that crack.” Eggsy stood up and whistled. “Come on, JB, walk?” The dog came running in and knocked over a stack of urban fantasy romance novels. “We got that spare room, how about we buy you some bookshelves for all your books?”

“My allowance will not cover those, I have priced them at sales.”

Eggsy gave him a smile. “I got you, Merlin.” He went to the door and took JB out.

Merlin collected the stack of books in their various spots and took them all to the spare room, to wait for their shelves.

In the morning where his allowance was usually left, was Eggsy’s library card. He went to the webpage listed on the back and found the closest branch. Merlin walked there and when he went in, he smiled slowly.

He looked around at all the chairs and seemingly endless shelves of books.

There was a help desk and he went over. “I am looking for a particular book.”

“Tell me the title and author, and we’ll see what we can do,” the man said and smiled at him.

“You have a beautiful soul,” Merlin replied.

“Thank you?”

“You are welcome.”

The book wasn’t at that branch but they could get it in by the end of the week. “Now how many books can I take out at once?” Merlin figured maybe three or four.

“Twenty sir,” the librarian answered.

Merlin nodded. “Where is your romance section?” he waited to be laughed at but the man just gave him the answer. “Thank you.”

He grabbed ten books and checked them out. He headed home and there was a coffee shop along the way. He decided to buy a coffee and have a sit with a book. It was a perfect day, really.

Over dinner he expounded the wonders of the library to Eggsy, who just smiled at him fondly. “So no more getting beat up by old church ladies?”

“No, I like how the lights flicker when I go into a church. It annoys god that I go there, so going to keep doing it.”

“Nice,” Eggsy laughed. “Got your waistcoat done, we’ll try it on after dinner, yeah?”

“I look forward to wearing what you made me.”

“Buttons are a bit wonky.”

“I don’t mind,” Merlin replied.

“Okay,” Eggsy raised his glass. “To romance novels from the library.”

“To romance,” Merlin replied and clinked. “It is fascinating.”

“Well, who knows, maybe you’ll find someone to romance while you are here,” Eggsy told him.

Merlin tilted his head and looked at Eggsy. “Maybe I will.”  



End file.
